Real World Anime
by Kakarika Seiya
Summary: A bunch of anime character stuck together in a house for a long period of time. contains Yu Yu HakushoAngel SanctuaryFushigi YugiSailor MoonWeiss Kruez and maybe more in the future. ON HOLD!
1. Default Chapter

Kakarika: *looks around the room* Alright people, here's the deal. I'm picking 10 of you guys to live in a house for a show I'm trying to copy....  
  
Yaten: *raises eyebrow* What kind of show are we talking about here?  
  
Rika: ^^ Real World!!!  
  
Yohji: Isn't that the show were a bunch of strangers are stuck together in a house?  
  
Rika: Yep! Sure is!  
  
Suboshi: And we would want to do this because........?  
  
Rika: *sweatdrops*.....um......  
  
Raphael: Will there be co-ed rooms?  
  
Rika:....why?  
  
Raphael: *innocent look* No reason.  
  
Rika: *realizes who she's talking to*...... NO BED HOPPING!!!!!  
  
Raphael: *pouts*  
  
Michael: *rolls eyes*  
  
Seiya: *sweatdrop*....Poor Raph-chan......  
  
Yaten: *smirks* Oh Mika-chan.....aren't you upset as well?  
  
Michael: DON'T CALL ME 'MIKA-CHAN'!!!!!!!!!!!........And why should I be?  
  
Schuldig: If I remember correctly, you enjoy sleeping with a certain fire demon......  
  
Michael: *glares*  
  
Hiei: *glares*  
  
Yaten: *raises eyebrow* Do you deny it?  
  
Michael: .............  
  
Hiei: ............  
  
Yaten: Thought so.  
  
Seiya: Hm......^-^ Hey, all three of them have somethings in common!!  
  
Rika:....um.....aren't we getting off subject..?  
  
Nuriko: *looks at seiya* Oh really? And what would that be?  
  
Seiya: All three of them are hot-heads, and they're all 5 feet or under! The midget demon, midget angel, and midget light!!!!  
  
Rika: Um.....Seiya?  
  
Seiya: What?  
  
Nuriko: Run.  
  
Seiya: *blinks*.....*"???" apears over head*  
  
Rika: *points to Hiei, Mika, and Yaten*  
  
Hiei: *eye twitches*....*takes out sword*...*is surrounded by black flames*  
  
Michael: *eye twitches*....*takes out wings and sword*....*is surrounded by flames*  
  
Yaten: *eye twitches*.....*transforms*...*takes out Star Yell*  
  
Seiya:.....Eep......*runs like hell*  
  
Hiei, Yaten, & Mika: OMAE O KOROSU!!!!!!!!!!! *chases her*  
  
Everyone else:...*sweatdrops*.....  
  
Rika:...Anyways, *turns to the readers* I'm picking 10 other people to stay in a 6 bedroom house for one month besides me and someone else who shall remain nameless.... ^_^ Alright, let's get on with the story!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Rika: *is pacing in the living room* Ok, everyone should be here within the next few minutes.....  
  
Saphire: *is laying on her stomach on the couch* What makes you think they're going to show up?  
  
Rika: *shrugs* I bribed most of them to come...  
  
Saphire: *sweatdrops*.....  
  
~*~*Outside in the forest around the house~*~*  
  
Yaten: Damnit!! Suboshi!! You got us lost again!  
  
Suboshi: No I didn't! I read the map the right way!  
  
Schuldig: Kid, the last time you said that, we wound up in the Sahara desert...  
  
Seiya: No Schul, I think it was the Rocky Mountains...  
  
Schuldig: No, that was after the Sahara desert..  
  
Yohji: Then we were in the Great Plains..  
  
Yaten: Oh yeah, was that before or after the Red Wood Forest?  
  
Suboshi: *eye twitches* I DIDN'T GET LOST THIS TIME!!!! I AM NOT LIKE THAT BAKAYARO RYOGA!! I JUST CAN'T READ THE DAMN MAP!!!! *takes out Ryuseisui* IF YOU GUYS SAY ONE MORE WORD ABOUT IT, THEN I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU MET ME!!!  
  
the other 4: *sweatdrops*.....um....  
  
Seiya: *mutters* Can you say, 'anger management'?  
  
other 3: *nods*  
  
Suboshi: *eye twitches*  
  
~*~*~*Inside the house~*~*~*  
  
Rika: *blinks*..*looks at Saphire* Kaasan, did you just hear that?  
  
Saphire: *sweatdrops* It looks the the first of them have arrived..  
  
Rika: I thought so..*gets up and goes out side*  
  
~*~*~*back with the arguing group~*~*~*  
  
Rika: *comes from behind a tree*..What the hell are you guys doing?  
  
Suboshi: HA!! I TOLD YOU WE WEREN'T LOST!!!  
  
Rika: *sweatdrops*...ooook....Now, introduce yourselves to the readers!  
  
Seiya: Kou Seiya.  
  
Yaten: Kou Yaten.  
  
Yohji: Yohji Kudou.  
  
Suboshi: Suboshi...AND I DIDN'T GET LOST!!!! IT WAS SEIYA'S FAULT!!  
  
Schuldig: I'm Schuldig, and you did get us lost kid. Sei tried to tell you that we were going the wrong way but you didn't listen.  
  
Suboshi: *eye twitches*  
  
Yaten: Can we just go inside? I've been through hell traveling with these bakas and I need a hot bath!!  
  
Rika: Of course. Come with me. *goes inside*  
  
other 5: *follows*  
  
~*~*~*On the other side of the forest...~*~*~*  
  
Mikael: Where are we now? Please tell me that you hentais didn't lead us to another strip bar like last time.  
  
Raphael: I'm not a hentai, I'm a doctor. And quit complaining Mika-chan. We're almost there.  
  
Mika-chan: DON'T CALL ME MIKA-CHAN!!!!!!  
  
Tomo: Would you two bakas quit fighting like little girls?  
  
Mika-chan: Who are you calling a 'little girl' you facepaint freak?  
  
Tomo: *eye twitches* There is nothing wrong with my face paint...AT LEAST I DONT' WEAR A DRESS LIKE HIM!!!! *points to Kuronue*  
  
Kuronue: -_- Baka. For one, it's not a dress. And two, you're wearing almost the exact same thing as me Tomo.  
  
Tomo: *eye twitches*  
  
Kurama: *smirks and shakes head* Alright guys, we're not getting anywhere arguing.  
  
Raphael: Kurama is right. Let's just keep going this way and we'll make it.  
  
~*~*~*Back at the house~*~*~*  
  
Yaten: Finally! *runs to the shower*  
  
Suboshi: *mutters* Damn. I wanted the first shower...  
  
Seiya: *grins* I call the biggest bedroom! *runs up stairs*  
  
Suboshi: Oh hell no! I get the biggest one!! *chases Seiya*  
  
Yohji & Schuldig: *follows*  
  
Rika: Oi.....*sits on the couch* What the hell was I on when I choose them..?  
  
Saphire: Don't know. But I'll find the others for you. *stands up and leaves*  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Will Saphire find the other five people? Will Raphael and Kurama lead everyone to another strip bar? Will Seiya get the largest room? Will Yaten ever get the dirt out of his hair? Will Schuldig and the others manage to sneak their magazines past Rika? Find out next time on, "REAL WORLD ANIME!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
yeah...i know it sucks...please review or flame...just give me some feedback.... 


End file.
